This invention relates to a compound nanotube of a nanometer scale, a microsolenoid made of compound nanotube, and a magnetic generating apparatus for generating a large magnetic field with weak current.
As known in the art, a solenoid is an electromagnetic device which comprises a core or an air core and a conductor wire wound therearound and which is for generating a magnetic field by causing electric current to flow through the conductor wire along a spiral path.
In the prior art, however, the solenoid has a diameter on the order of millimeters at minimum. It is difficult to achieve a microsolenoid of a smaller scale.
As described above, generation of the strong magnetic field requires the large electric current and the superconducting coil is used in order to reduce power consumption. However, the use of the superconducting coil inevitably requires a cooling device and a giant power supply and makes it difficult to achieve miniaturization of the device.
Thus, the increase in scale of the electromagnetic device has been unavoidable. It is therefore difficult to put the electromagnetic device into practical use in the field of electronics other than the heavy electric industries.